Huey Emmerich
Dr. Huey Emmerich ist ein Charakter aus der Metal Gear Solid-Reihe. Er taucht ursprünglich als verbündeter Charakter in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker auf, entwickelt sich aber bis zu Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain zu einem Schurken und Verräter. Als Wissenschaftler und Teil des Peace Walker-Projekts schließt sich Emmerich nach einem Zerwürfnis den Militaires Sans Frontieres an, für die er den Metal Gear ZEKE entwickelt. Irgendwann wechselt Emmerich allerdings die Seiten und schließt sich Cipher an, was dazu führt dass Mother Base, die Heimat von MSF, von Cipher zerstört wird und ein Großteil von MSF getötet wird. Emmerich arbeitet fortan neun Jahre lang für Cipher an der Entwicklung von Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, bis er ein weiteres Mal überläuft und sich den Diamond Dogs, den Überresten von MSF, anschließt. Dort wird er zwar eine Zeit lang akzeptiert, bis er sein Lügenkonstrukt schließlich nicht länger aufrechterhalten kann und verbannt wird. Er wird im Japanischen von Hideyuki Tanaka und im Englischen von Christopher Randolph gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Huey wurde 6. August 1945 geboren - dem Tag, an dem die Atombombe auf Hiroshima fiel. Sein Vater war ein Wissenschaflter, der am Manhattan-Projekt mitgewirkt hatte. Huey wurde mit einer Verkrüppelung geboren, so dass er seit seiner Geburt nicht laufen konnte. Nach seiner Schullaufbahn arbeitete Emmerich für NASA und arbeitete gemeinsam mit Strangelove, die ihm seinen Spitznamen "Huey" gab. Huey war zudem ein Freund des sowjetischen Wissenschaftlers Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, mit dem er ein Interesse für die Entwicklung zweibeiniger Panzerwaffen teilte. Um 1972 herum wurde Emmerich von dem CIA-Stationsdirektor Hot Coldman angeheuert um ihn bei seinem Peace Walker-Projekt zu unterstützen. Huey erklärte sich bereit für Coldman zu arbeiten, da er davon ausging, dass die Waffen, die er herstellen sollte, nur als Abschreckung gedacht waren und niemals eingesetzt werden sollten. In einer CIA-Anlage in Costa Rica, in der Festung Fuerte la Ladera arbeitete Huey im Zuge des Peace Walker-Projekts fortan daran, unbemannte Panzerfahrzeuge zu entwickeln, die von einer künstlichen Intelligenz gesteuert werden konnten. Diese wurde dann in einem K.I.-Kern gelagert, der Teil des jeweiligen Panzers war. Huey entwarf insgesamt drei dieser Fahrzeuge - das Amphibienfahrzeug Pupa, die fliegende Drohne Chrysalis und den den Rollpanzer Cocoon. Das finale Produkt war der Peace Walker, ein mobiles Raketengeschütz, welches sogar eine Atomrakete aus dem Stand abfeuern konnte. Da Emmerich kein Fachmann für K.I.s war, wurde Strangelove für diesen Teil angeheuert. Projekt "Peace Walker" Als Big Boss, unter dem Namen Snake bekannt, erfährt dass es Atomwaffen in Costa Rica geben soll, macht er sich auf den Weg dorthin und landet dadurch auf Coldmans Spuren. Dabei gelingt es ihm, Fuerte la Ladera zu infiltrieren und sich dort umzuschauen. Bei seiner Suche nach den Atombomben kann Snake ein Gespräch zwischen dem Huey und Coldman mitanhören, in dem Huey Coldmans wahre Pläne für Peace Walker erfährt. Huey ruft verärgert, dass dies so nicht abgemacht war, aber Coldman erwidert, dass es zu spät ist und die Änderungen bereits fertiggestellt sind. Huey ruft entrüstet, dass die Waffe nur als Abschreckung dienen sollte und niemals wirklich eingesetzt werden sollte, aber Coldman erwidert, dass man zur Abschreckung erst einmal seine Stärke beweisen muss. Coldman nennt drei Prinzipien nuklearer Stäke; zuerst einmal muss man Atomwaffen besitzen, dann darf man diese niemals zum Erstschlag einsetzen, wenn man aber angegriffen wird, muss man zurückschlagen. Coldman will also eine Atomwaffe abfeuern um der Welt zu beweisen, dass die USA dazu in der Lage sind, während Emmerich verzweifelt protestiert, dass eine Abschreckung doch dazu gedacht ist, dass keine Atomwaffen eingesetzt werden müssen. Gehässig stimmt Coldman ihm zu und behauptet, dass die Atombombe, die sie zünden werden, daher die letzte überhaupt sein wird. Emmerich ruft, dass er nicht zulassen wird dass Coldman seine Erfindung zu diesem Zweck missbraucht, woraufhin Coldman seinen Rollstuhl packt, ihn warnt, dass er ruhig bleiben und gehorchen soll und ihn schließlich die Treppen herunterstößt, nachdem Emmerich sich weiter weigert, diese Planänderung so hinzunehmen. Treffen mit Snake Nachdem Coldman den Raum verlassen hat, eilt Snake an Hueys Seite und hilft ihm auf. Er will wissen, wo sich die Atombomben befinden, aber Huey schreit, dass Snake Coldman aufhalten muss bevor dieser die Atombombe zünden kann. Snake eilt nach draußen, wo gerade ein gigantischer Kriegsroboter, der Peace Walker, von Helikoptern davongetragen wird. Im selben Moment wird auf Coldmans Befehl der K.I.-Amphibienpanzer Pupa in den Hangar geschickt um Snake zu vernichten. Mithilfe von Emmerich kann Snake den Panzer aber ausschalten und in den K.I.-Kern klettern, wo er Speicherkerne herausreißt und stiehlt. Dies führt dazu, dass der Panzer von innen heraus explodiert. Als Snake aus dem Kontrollkern herausklettert, offenbart Huey ihm, dass es sich bei Pupa um ein unbemanntes Fahrzeug gehandelt hat, welches von einer künstlichen Intelligenz gesteuert wird. Er stellt sich Snake nun vor und fragt, was dieser eigentlich in der Anlage zu suchen hat. Snake behauptet, ein Insektenkundler zu sein, aber Huey durchschaut diese Ausrede schnell. Er verrät Snake, dass die Atombomben in den Peace Walker geladen wurden und dass das Projekt sich nun seiner finalen Phase nähert. Von Emmerich erfährt Snake Wichtiges über das Projekt Peace Walker und über Hot Coldman. Emmerich behauptet aber auch, dass Coldman dutzende Peace Walkers brauchen würde um seine Ziele zu erreichen und dass ihm dafür bisher das Geld fehlt. Emmerich verrät, dass Coldman daher eine Demonstration der Fähigkeiten des Peace Walkers plant um weitere finanzielle Unterstützung der CIA zu erhalten. Huey verrät, dass es Coldman darum geht, die nukleare Stärke der USA zu beweisen um vor einem Atomangriff auf die USA abzuschrecken, nennt aber gleichzeitig auch die Logikfehler in Coldmans Plan - dass Entscheidungen letztendlich von Menschen gefällt werden. Während Menschen von einem nuklearen Gegenschlag absehen könnten, aktiviert Peace Walker als unbemannte K.I.-Waffe aber in jedem Fall einen nuklearen Vergeltungsschlag. Von Emmerich erfährt Snake, in welcher Militärbasis der finale Test des Peace Walkers ausgeführt werden soll und dass dieser Test in fünf Tagen stattfinden soll. Emmerich verrät auch, dass Peace Walker noch nicht völlig fertiggestellt ist, da die künstliche Intelligenz - der Reptile Pod - noch fehlt da er noch nicht ausgefeilt genug ist, um zuverlässig funktionieren zu können. Emmerich verrät Snake, dass der Reptile Pod gerade von Dr. Strangelove in einer Forschungsanlage im Norden fertiggestellt wird, daher rät er Snake, sich zuerst auf den Weg in das Labor zu machen. Er händigt Snake seine Schlüsselkarte sowie einen Brief an Strangelove aus, wobei er Snake bittet, diesen nicht zu lesen. Auf Snakes Einladung hin schließt sich Emmerich danach Snakes Organisation MSF an und wird per Fulton-Extraktion auf deren Basis vor der Küste Costa Ricas, Mother Base, gebracht. Unterstützung von MSF Als Snake Peace Walker stoppen will und auf ihn schießt, warnt Huey ihn geschockt per Funk dass Peace Walker einen Verteidigungsmechanismus besitzt, der sofort alle anderen Befehle überschreibt, so dass Peace Walker die Person, die ihn angegriffen hat, direkt angreift. Tatäschlich muss Snake sich nun einen Kampf mit Peace Walker liefern, bis Coldman selbst einschreitet und Peace Walker anlockt und in seine Basis in Nicaragua bringt. Während Snakes Angriffs auf die Nicaragua-Basis überwacht Huey dies aus dem Kontrollraum von Mother Base aus. Er hackt sich später in Norad ein, als Peace Walker aktiviert wird. Er behält Norad danach weiterhin im Auge und warnt Snake, dass selbst nach der Deaktivierung noch Daten zu Norad gesandt werden, so dass dort immer noch von einem atomaren Angriff ausgegangen wird. Er verrät Snake, dass dieser den Mammal Pod von Peace Walker zerstören muss um den Datenfluss zu stoppen. Da die Hülle des Mammal Pods sogar Atomschläge überstehen könnte, rät Huey Snake, Peace Walker in dem See zu versenken und so durch den Druck und das Wasser die Elektronik des Mammal Pods zu zerstören. Nachdem Big Boss Peace Walker zerstört und auch Strangelove in MSF aufgenommen und sie nach Outer Haven gebracht hat, arbeitet Strangelove dort mit Emmerich an einer neuen Kampfmaschine, dem Metal Gear ZEKE. Während ihrer Arbeit kommen die beiden sich näher. Nach einiger Zeit wird die Maschine fertiggestellt und die Atombombe, die ursprünglich auf den Peace Walker montiert wurde, wird von MSF aus dem See geborgen. Um zu verhindern, dass die Atomwaffe in die falschen Hände gerät, entschließt Big Boss, die Waffe in Zeke einzubauen, da er sich und MSF so auch gleichzeitig vor den USA schützen könnte, sollten diese ihn und seine Organisation für die Taten Coldmans verantwortlich machen wollen. Nachdem die Doppelagentin Paz ZEKE gestohlen hat und im Kampf gegen Big Boss verwendet hat, arbeiten Huey und Strangelove daran, die Waffe zu reparieren. Nuklearinspektion und Fall von Mother Base Einige Zeit später erhält Mother Base eine Nachricht der IAEA, in der behauptet wird dass ihnen zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass Mother Base atomaren Brennstoff aus Usbekistan erworben hat. Daher soll Mother Base in einer U.N.-Inspektion untersucht werden. Da weder Snake noch Miller einen solchen Erwerb in Auftrag gegeben haben, halten sie es für eine von Cipher angetriebene Handlung. Obwohl Mother Base kein Staat ist und daher weder Atomabkommen unterzeichnet hat, noch verpflichtet ist, nuklearen Besitz zu melden, will Snake sich die Nationen der Welt nicht zum Feind machen und - obwohl Mother Base mit ZEKE sehr wohl einen Atomsprengkopf besitzt - in dem Glauben lassen, von Mother Base gehe keine nukleare Gefahr aus. Da es aber unmöglich ist, die IAEA auf Mother Base einzuladen, ohne dass diese ZEKE finden, lässt Big Boss die Inspektion offiziell ablehnen, da Mother Base nach wie vor kein Staat ist und sich daher nicht beugen muss. Allerdings macht Emmerich diese Ablehnung später aus Eigeninitiative wieder rückgängig, da er eine eigene Idee hat. Er hat ZEKE wasserdichte Panzerung verschafft und schlägt Big Boss vor, dass sie ZEKE für den Zeitraum der Inspektion gemeinsam mit dem Atomsprengkopf auf den Meeresgrund verlagern. So kann die IAEA Mother Base untersuchen und der Welt später offiziell verkünden, dass Mother Base und MSF keine Atomwaffen besitzen. Da Huey diese Pläne bereits in Gang gesetzt hat, hat Big Boss keine andere Wahl, als zuzustimmen. In den folgenden Tagen trifft Big Boss mit Miller Vorkehrungen bezüglich der Inspektion. Vor Ankunft der U.N.-Inspektion lässt Emmerich sämtliche Dokumente auf Mother Base vernichten, die auf ZEKE oder Atomwaffen hinweisen könnten. Zudem lässt er den Hangar dekontaminieren und ZEKE mit der Atomwaffe auf den Meeresgrund herabsenken. Er sorgt außerdem dafür, dass die Wachen auf Mother Base nicht bewaffnet sind, da es laut seiner Aussage das falsche Signal senden würde. Als die Delegation ankommt, empfängt Huey sie und führt sie in den Kontrollturm. Snake, der zur selben Zeit auf dem Weg zurück nach Mother Base ist, wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Emmerich angerufen, der ihn informiert dass die U.N.-Delegation angekommen ist und der Kontrollbesuch wie geplant beginnen kann. Er verspricht Snake, dass die Inspektion bereits vorbei sein wird, wenn Snake zurückkehrt, und dass alles ordnungsgemäß verlaufen wird, was Snake zufriedenstellt. Im Kontrollturm angekommen offenbaren sich die Inspekteure als XOF-Taskforce und beginnen ihren Angriff. Huey wird aufgrund seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Cipher nicht angegriffen, aber die XOF-Agenten übernehmen Mother Base vom Kontrollturm aus und beginnen, die MSF-Soldaten abzuschlachten. Als sie sich mit Helikoptern zurückziehen und auch Huey mitnehmen, sprengen sie die Stützstreben von Mother Base mit C4 und versenken die gesamte Basis im Ozean. In den folgenden neun Jahren arbeitet Huey für Skull Face, den Anführer von XOF in einer Basis in Afghanistan. Er wird beauftragt, bipedale Waffen herzustellen, was ihm in Form von menschengroßen Walker Gears auch gelingt. Zudem arbeitet Huey an einem neuen Metal Gear, dem aufrecht gehenden Sahelanthropus. Bei diesem ließ er sich auch von Paz' Modifikationen an ZEKE inspirieren und entwickelte entsprechend ein Cockpit, dass einen menschlichen Piloten tragen könnte. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht, es groß genug für einen erwachsenen Menschen zu bauen und Sahelanthropus gleichzeitig funktionsfähig zu halten, so dass er vorerst wieder auf den Plan zurückgriff, die Maschine von einer K.I. steuern zu lassen. Emmerich kann sich durch Skull Faces Ressourcen außerdem ein selbst entwickeltes metallernes High-Tech-Exoskelett schaffen, welches seine Beine stabilisiert, um laufen zu können. Das Exoskelett wird nicht durch Hydraulik, sondern durch metallische Archaen angetrieben. Allerdings müssen sie daher auch konstant an eine Energiequelle von Archaen angeschlossen werden. Zudem hat Emmerich das Exoskelett durch Schrauben direkt mit seinen Knochen verbinden lassen, was dazu führt dass das Exoskelett und seine Knochen miteinader verbunden sind, was die Präzision der Steuerung und Bewegung erhöht. Da er es aber nicht schaffte, den K.I.-Kern so zu verkleinern, dass er unter Sahelanthropus' Rüstung passen würde, ließ er Skull Face Strangelove kontaktieren und herbringen, damit diese die K.I.-Arbeit erledigen würde. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit verliebten sie sich ineinander und zeugten einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Hal. Aus Geltungssucht und in seiner Frustration, dass Sahelanthropus nicht zu steuern war, plante Emmerich, Hal als Testobjekt für das Steuern von Sahelanthropus zu nutzen obwohl dieser sein Sohn und zudem ein KIeinkind war. Als Strangelove davon erfuhr, ließ sie Hal aus der Basis und außerhalb Emmerichs Reichweite bringen, woraufhin der zornige Emmerich sie in ihrem K.I.-Pod einschloss und sie darin ersticken ließ. Rettung durch die Diamond Dogs Nach neun Jahren kontaktiert Emmerich heimlich die Diamond Dogs, Snakes neue Militärorganisation, da er überlaufen will. Da die Diamond Dogs davon ausgehen, dass Emmerich damals am Angriff auf Mother Base beteiligt war, schicken sie Big Boss los um Emmerich herauszuholen, so dass sie ihn später verhören können. Emmerich befindet sich im Serak-Kraftwerk in Afghanistan, wo er an Sahelanthropus arbeitet. Nachdem Snake aufgebrochen ist und das Gebiet des Serak-Kraftwerks durchquert hat, erreicht er die Militärbasis in der Emmerich gerade an Sahelanthropus arbeitet. Emmerich streitet sich gerade mit Skull Face - wieder einmal hat sein Auftraggeber Änderungen vorgenommen, von denen Emmerich nichts wusste. Emmerich protestiert, dass Sahelanthropus noch nicht einsatzfähig ist, da die Fernsteuerung und das K.I.-Programm noch nicht fortgeschritten genug sind, aber Skull Face unterbricht ihn und behauptet, dass schon Coldman vor zehn Jahren den Fehler begangen hat, seinen Metal Gear durch eine K.I. steuern zu lassen. Emmerich sieht dies ein, behauptet aber dass dennoch mehr Zeit benötigt wird um die Veränderungen zu perfektionieren und Sahelanthropus fertigzustellen. Im selben Moment wird Skull Face von einem XOF-Wachmann informiert, dass man Emmerichs Funkverkehr überwacht hat und daher nun weiß, dass Emmerich Kontakt mit Big Boss aufgenommen hat. Sofort tritt Skull Face bedrohlich an Emmerich heran und fragt ihn, ob er sie etwa verlassen will. Er packt Emmerich, ruft, dass er ihm seine Beine wieder wegnimmt und schleudert ihn die Treppen herab. Emmerich kracht hart auf den Boden auf, so dass sein Exoskelett, welches seine Beine verstärkt und es ihm ermöglicht zu laufen, beschädigt. Am Boden angekommen fragt Emmerich wimmernd, ob Skull Face ihn einfach umbringen will, aber Skull Face steigt zu ihm herab, packt ihn am Kragen und faucht, dass er sich weigert, von einem Feigling und Verräter wie Emmerich verurteilt zu werden. Als ein Wachmann in einem Walker Gear auftaucht, befiehlt Skull Face ihm, Emmerich sofort zum Sowjet-Basecamp zu transportieren, da er ihnen nach wie vor von Nutzen sein kann. Im Basecamp angekommen wird Emmerich in sein Labor in einem der Hangars gesperrt, in dem er seine Forschung fortsetzen soll. Kurze Zeit später wird das Camp aber von Snake infiltriert, der auch den Hangar betreten kann. Auch der Mammal Pod steht im Labor, wodurch Snake kurz abgelenkt wird. Dann aber nähert er sich Huey, der ihn zuerst für einen Wachmann hält. Erst als Snake aus dem Schatten tritt, erkennt Emmerich geschockt, wen er vor sich hat. Bevor er reagieren kann, stülpt Snake ihm einen Stoffsack über den Kopf und schneidet ein Kabel an Emmerichs Exoskelett durch, so dass dieser nicht laufen kann. Er will Emmerich zum Abholpunkt bringen um ihn per Helikopter auf die neue Mother Base zu bringen, aber Emmerich schlägt vor, dass sie stattdessen einen der Walker Gears nutzen um zu entkommen. Da nur Emmerich das Gerät aktivieren kann, nimmt Snake ihm kurz die Kapuze ab und ermöglicht Emmerich, sie einzuschalten. Nachdem die Maschine aktiviert ist, zieht er Emmerich aber sofort wieder die Kapuze über und stößt ihn zu Boden. Er hebt den reglosen Emmerich mit dem Greifarm des Walker Gears auf und trägt ihn erfolgreich aus dem Lager. Bevor der Fluchthubschrauber landen kann, kracht aber plötzlich etwas schweres hinter ihnen auf die Straße. Als der Staub sich wieder legt, muss Emmerich geschockt feststellen dass es sich um Sahelanthropus handelt, welche trotz Emmerichs besten Wissens einsatzbereit ist. Tatsächlich wird Sahelanthropus vom schwebenden Jungen kontrolliert und Skull Face sitzt auf einer der Hände der Maschine. Er ruft Emmerich zu, dass dieser wirklich so nutzlos war, wie befürchtet, und preist den Tag als den Tag, an dem Kriegswaffen begonnen haben, aufrecht zu gehen. Er lässt sich nun von Sahelanthropus in einen XOF-Helikopter setzen und fliegt davon, während er Sahelanthropus zurücklässt um Snake und Emmerich zu töten. Die beiden können aber entkommen und Snake kann Sahelanthropus dabei sogar schwer beschädigen. Noch während sie im Helikopter zurückfliegen, zerbricht Emmerich sich den Kopf darüber, wie XOF die Maschine ohne ihn fertigstellen konnte. Auf Mother Base Auf Mother Base angekommen wird Emmerich sofort in einen Verhörraum im Lagerhaus 01 gesperrt. Dort wird er von Kazuhira Miller und Revolver Ocelot scharf verhört, da man wissen will wie genau Emmerich mit dem Fall von Mother Base und MSF in Verbindung steht. Emmerich verteidigt sich und bleibt bei der Aussage, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat. Er verteidigt auch seine Entscheidung, Snake und Miller übergangen zu haben und der Nuklearinspektion zugestimmt zu haben, da er befand dass es ihre beste Option war um der Welt zu beweisen, dass MSF keine Atomwaffen hatte. Er betont zudem, dass er sowieso von Anfang an dagegen war, überhaupt einen Atomsprengkopf zu besitzen und schiebt die Schuld dafür auf Snake. Als Ocelot hart entgegnet, dass Snake keine Schuld an dem Angriff hatte, wirft Emmerich hastig ein, dass er natürlich trotzdem noch an Snake geglaubt hat. Ocelot wirft ihm nun vor, XOF am Tag des Angriffs in den Kontrollturm geführt zu haben, von wo aus die Einheit die Kontrolle über Mother Base erlangen konnte. Emmerich ruft, dass er dies nicht hätte wissen können und versucht, sich in die Opferrolle zu versetzen indem er behauptet, an diesem Tag auch etwas verloren zu haben - ZEKE. Trotzdem lässt Ocelot nicht locker. Er behauptet, dass es doch ein starker Zufall ist, dass Emmerich der einzige ist, der die Basis nach dem Angriff problemlos verlassen konnte. Zudem hatte Strangelove, die Emmerich nahe stand, die Basis am Vorabend des Angriffs verlassen. Emmerich ignoriert die Vorwürfe und behauptet nur kreischend, dass man ihn gegen seinen Willen entführt hatte und neun Jahre lang gezwungen hatte, für Skull Face zu arbeiten. Miller und Ocelot bauen sich nun bedrohlich vor Emmerich auf und behaupten, dass alles darauf hinweist, dass Emmerich der Verräter sein muss. Emmerich protestiert jämmerlich, dass er doch auf der Seite der Diamond Dogs steht. Er wagt es sogar, zu behaupten dass Miller stattdessen der Verräter sein soll und Miller ist merklich aufgebracht. Ocelot hingegen bleibt ganz ruhig und spritzt Emmerich ein stärkeres Wahrheitsserum. Miller steht nun auf und ruft, dass Emmerich der einzige ist, der beim Fall von Mother Base nichts verloren hat. Er packt sich die Fernbedienung für Emmerichs Exo-Skelett und übertaktet sie, so dass das Exoskelett Emmerichs Beine in so einen Winkel dreht, dass sie brechen werden wenn der Druck aufrechterhalten wird. Emmerich schreit vor Schmerzen, gibt aber keine Informationen preis. Nachdem Miller den Raum verlässt um sich mit Snake zu besprechen, bleibt Ocelot zurück und verhört Emmerich weiterhin. Emmerich bleibt aber bei seiner Geschichte, dass er nicht wusste dass die Nuklearinspektion vor 9 Jahren eine Falle war und dass er im Nachhinein von Cipher erpresst wurde, für sie zu arbeiten. Ohne Beweise gegen Emmerich weigert sich Snake, ihn zu verurteilen. Stattdessen bleibt Emmerich unter Bewachung in der Lagerhalle eingesperrt, wo er seine Forschung und seine Waffenentwicklung fortsetzen soll, bis man sich ein Urteil bilden kann. Die Soldaten der Diamond Dogs werden über Emmerichs Anwesenheit auf Mother Base nicht informiert, da man fürchtet dass gerade die älteren Soldaten, die den Fall von Mother Base noch miterlebt haben, Rache nehmen könnten. Noch während Snake mit Miller spricht, erfährt Ocelot von Emmerich, dass XOF sich aus Afghanistan größtenteils zurückgezogen hat, da sie nun neue Forschung in Afrika betreiben. Ocelot informiert Snake darüber und behauptet, dass die Forschung dort laut Emmerich eine Waffe sein soll, die sogar Metal Gear in den Schatten stellen kann. Da seine Walker Gears mittlerweile von vielen Milizen in Afrika verwendet werden, denkt Huey über einen Weg nach, diesen Nachteil auszugleichen. Daher will er eine angemessene Waffe - eine Art Panzer mit Beinen - bauen und schlägt Snake, Ocelot und Miller diesen Plan vor, als sie ihn aufsuchen. Diese Waffe kann, wenn sie erst fertiggestellt ist, auf Missionen von den Diamond Dogs eingesetzt werden um die Erfolgschancen der Mission zu erhöhen. Obwohl Snake skeptisch ist, überzeugt Miller ihn, Emmerich die Waffe entwickeln zu lassen. Als Snake und Miller gehen, raunt Ocelot Emmerich verächtlich zu, dass es scheint dass er einer Hinrichtung somit vorerst entgangen ist, woraufhin Emmerich erleichtert seufzt. Einige Tage später sucht Snake Emmerich auf um zu erfahren, wie weit die Entwicklung von Battle Gear ist. Emmerich befindet sich dabei gerade mitten in dem Fertigungsprozess eines Bauteils und grinst zufrieden, als er Snake sieht. Rache an Skull Face Einige Zeit später wird Huey Emmerich ein weiters Mal von Ocelot verhört. Als Ocelot mit einer Spritze den Raum betritt, fragt Emmerich genervt, ob Ocelot etwa wieder Wahrheitsserum verwenden will, aber Ocelot offenbart ihm, dass es sich nicht um Wahrheitsserum sondern um die metallischen Archaen handelt, die sich im Nu durch jedes Metall fressen und es komplett zerfressen. Ocelot hat erkannt, dass Emmerich seine Beine am wichtigsten sind und er ohne sie nicht leben wollen würde. Da die Archaen Hueys Exoskelett völlig auflösen würde und seine Knochen, die mit dem Exoskelett verbunden sind, brüchig und spröde zurücklassen würde, würde der kleinste Druck Emmerichs Knochen brechen lassen. Ocelot kniet sich vor Emmerich nieder und spricht darüber, wie dieser sein metallernes Exoskelett direkt durch Metallbolzen an seinen Knochen befestigt hat um trotz seiner Behinderung laufen zu können. Er nimmt Huey nun die Brille ab und träufelt zu Demonstrationszwecken einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit darauf, woraufhin die Brille völlig verrostet. Emmerich erkennt geschockt, dass Ocelot nun metallische Archaen besitzt aber Ocelot ignoriert diesen Ausbruch und fragt stattdessen, wo sich Sahelanthropus befinden. Er und Miller wollen wissen, wo die Maschine gelagert wird, da sie Skull Face aufhalten müssen bevor er seinen Plan umsetzen kann. Ocelot erklärt Huey, was für eine Gefahr Skull Face für den Weltfrieden darstellt und dass er nur noch Sahelanthropus in Afghanistan offiziell enthüllen muss, um seinen Plan umzusetzen. Huey murmelt desillusioniert, dass Skull Face Sahelanthropus ohne ihn niemals aktivieren kann, woraufhin Ocelot etwas von den Archaen auf Emmerichs Stuhl träufelt und dieser zu Boden stürzt. Bevor Ocelot nun auch Emmerichs Exoskelett zerfressen kann, knickt Emmerich ein und verrät panisch, dass Sahelanthropus in der Militärfestung OKB Zero hinter dem Sowjet Base Camp gelagert wird. Er führt wahrheitsgemäß an, dass er aber keine Ahnung hat, wie Skull Face Sahelanthropus kontrolliert, da dieser nicht entwickelt wurde um von einem menschlichen Piloten gesteuert zu werden. Mit dieser Antwort gibt sich Ocelot zufrieden, klemmt aber bevor er den Raum verlässt noch die Spritze zwischen den Boden und Hueys Exoskelett, so dass Huey die Spritze durch sein Gewicht aktivieren würde, wenn er sich entspannen würde. So ist Huey durch Ocelots sadistischen Streich gezwungen, seinen Körper nun anzuspannen um sich nicht selbst zu zerfressen. Er wird aber schließlich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit und reist mit dem Großteil der Diamond Dogs-Führung in Kampfhelikoptern nach Afghanistan um dort Snake zu unterstützen, der bereits aufgebrochen ist um Skull Face aufzuhalten. Während des Flugs kontaktiert Emmerich Snake und schwört, dass er Zeit hatte, nachzudenken und dass er für das, was er getan hat, Wiedergutmachung leisten will. Er bittet Snake daher, ihm eine Chance zu geben um zu beweisen, dass er ein Verbündeter und kein Feind ist. Nachdem Sahelanthropus zerstört wurde und der Helikopter landet um den sterbenden Skull Face zu konfrontieren, der in dem Chaos tödlich verletzt wurde, steigen Snake, Emmerich und Miller aus. Mit Skull Faces eigener Flinte trennt Snake Skull Face Arm und Bein ab, als er ihm endlich in den Kopf schießen will um das Elend zu beenden, ist jedoch keine Kugel mehr übrig, so dass Snake die Waffe einfach von sich wirft. Miller wirft eine einzige Patrone zu Boden und faucht, dass Skull Face es gefälligst selbst machen soll. Snake und Miler wenden sich nun von Skull Face ab, welcher ihnen schwach hinterherruft, dass sie ihn töten sollen, aber Emmerich hebt die Flinte auf, lädt sie und exekutiert Skull Face, wodurch er gleichzeitig Rache für die neun Jahre nimmt, die Skull Face ihn versklavt hat. Gemeinsam mit den Diamond Dogs kehrt Huey nach Mother Base zurück und beaufsichtigt zudem den Transport von Sahelanthropus, der von einigen Helikoptern zur Basis geschleppt wird und dort aufgebaut wird. Die Diamond Dogs-Soldaten und die Führungsriege schauen ehrfürchtig vom Deck aus zu, wie Sahelanthropus auf Mother Base aufgerichtet wird, während Emmerich seine Begeisterung kaum zügeln kann. Verrat an den Diamond Dogs Auf Mother Base kann Emmerich in den kommenden Wochen seinen Battle Gear fertigstellen, den die Diamond Dogs fortan auf Entsendungsmissionen verwenden. Gleichzeitig entwickelt Emmericht aber auch Pläne, nach Skull Faces Tod wieder zu Cipher überzulaufen und sucht nach einem Weg, wieder in Ciphers Achtung zu steigen. Er beginnt daher, daran zu arbeiten eine neue Version des Stimmbandparasiten zu schaffen, da er die Ergebnisse Cipher aushändigen will um von diesen aufgenommen zu werden. Dazu installiert Emmerich einen radioaktiven Emitter in einem der Röntgenstrahler auf Mother Base der benutzt wird, um die sterilen Stimmbandparasiten in den Hälsen der infizierten Mitarbeitet zu begutachten. Durch Emmerichs Manipulation gibt der Röntgenstrahler neben Röntgenstrahlen nun auch radioaktive Strahlen ab, was dazu führt, dass die DNA der Parasiten in den Kehlen der Bestrahlten mutiert und einen neuartigen, noch tödlicheren Strang schafft. Zur selben Zeit entscheidet Miller aber, dass es Zeit ist, endlich Beweise gegen Emmerichs Verrat zu sammeln und schickt Snake zurück nach Afghanistan, um den K.I.-Pod aus dem Labor zu extrahieren, in dem Emmerich einst für Skull Face gearbeitet hat. Als der K.I.-Pod auf Mother Base ankommt, wird er untersucht und Strangeloves mumifizierte Leiche wird darin gefunden. Sofort wird Emmerich in ein neues Verhör vorgeladen, wo er zugeben muss, dass ihm Strangelove während seiner Arbeit an Sahelanthropus geholfen hat. Darauf angesprochen behauptet Emmerich, dass er dies bisher geheimgehalten hat, um Strangeloves Ruf nicht zu beschmutzen und sich alleine als Sündenbock darzustellen, was ihm allerdings niemand abkauft. Emmerich behauptet, dass Skull Face nie wirklich davon überzeugt war, Sahelanthropus von einer K.I. steuern zu lassen und dass er Strangelove daher nach einem Streit getötet hat. Ocelot fragt aber schnell, wie genau Strangelove getötet wurde, worauf Emmerich ihm keine Antwort gibt. Ocelot findet es auch höchst merkwürdig, dass Emmerich - sollte er die Leiche wirklich gefunden haben - die Leiche seiner großen Liebe einfach weiter hat verrotten lassen, anstatt sie aus dem K.I.-Kern zu bergen. Emmerich behauptet daraufhin, dass er Skull Face gebeten hat, die Leiche nicht zu entfernen aber Ocelot bezweifelt, dass Skull Face Strangelove erst getötet hat und dann auf Hueys Anfrage hin im K.I.-Kern abgeladen hat. Emmerich bleibt dennoch bei dieser Version, bis Ocelot ihm vorwirft, Strangelove selbst getötet zu haben, was Emmerich panisch abstreitet. Er behauptet gespielt entrüstet, dass er nicht wie Snake oder Ocelot einfach Menschen tötet, wann immer ihm danach ist, woraufhin Ocelot scheinbar verständnisvoll fragt, ob Strangelove sich etwa selbst getötet hat. Emmerich springt darauf an und behauptet, dass Strangelove tatsächlich tragisch Selbstmord begangen hat und dass Huey es nicht verhindern konnte, da die Tür sich von außen nicht öffnen lässt. Er spinnt sein Lügenkonstrukt weiter und behauptet, dass sie schon tot war, als er die Tür öffnen konnte, woraufhin Emmerich die Tür vor Angst wieder geschlossen hat und es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen. Erneut behauptet er entrüstet, dass er niemanden töten könnte, Ocelot aber offenbart, dass die Autopsie ergeben hat, dass Strangelove ein Kind - Emmerich Kind - hatte, was Emmerich nicht abstreiten kann. Emmerich lügt aber weiterhin und behauptet, dass er das Kind nie gesehen hatte, da Cipher es direkt nach der Geburt an sich gerissen hatte. Er bricht zusammen und verrät weinend, dass der Junge mittlerweile vier Jahre alt sein dürfte und dass sie ihn Hal genannt haben. Als sich herausstellt, dass Emmerich auf Mother Base die geretteten Kindersoldaten benutzt hat um Sahelanthropus zu reparieren, will Emmerich auch dies abstreiten und behauptet überzeugt, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, ein Kind Sahelanthropus steuern zu lassen. Daraus erschließt Ocelot, dass Emmerich es bereits versucht haben muss und fragt, ob Emmerich etwa seinen Kleinkind-Sohn benutzt hat um Sahelanthropus zu testen. Emmerich kann es nicht abstreiten, behauptet aber dass Hal von sich aus in das Cockpit klettern wollte. Ocelot erkennt, dass Emmerich ihn also auch wegen seines Sohns belogen haben muss und wird langsam genervt, dass Emmerich in einer reinsten Lügenwelt lebt und die Lügen auf diejenigen anpasst, mit denen er spricht. Er wirft Emmerich vor, immer nur an sich zu denken und seine eigenen Fehler auf andere zu projizieren, bevor er das Verhör beendet. Kurz darauf bricht auf Mother Base ein Notfall aus, als der Stimmbandparasit, an dem Emmerich gearbeitet hat, freigesetzt wird und auf die Quarantäne-Plattform überspringt, auf der ein Team gerade ein Leck untersuchen sollte. Einige Soldaten sterben an dem Stimmbandparasiten und Snake ist auch gezwungen, alle Soldaten und Mediziner auf der Quarantänestation zu erschießen um zu verhindern, dass diese - von ihrer Infektion angetrieben - versuchen, an Deck zu gelangen, wo der Parasit auf Raben überspringen kann und ans Festland getragen wird. Obwohl er selbst für den Ausbruch der Epidemie verantwortlich ist, kontaktiert Emmerich Snake während der Mission per Funk und ist entgeistert, dass Snake seine eigenen Männer tötet. Er beschimpft Snake als Heuchler und Verräter und macht ihm schwerste Vorwürfe. Verfahren und Exil Nachdem Snake die Männer getötet hat, verlässt er schweren Herzens und missmutig die Quarantäneplattform. Die Überreste der getöteten Soldaten werden an Deck von Mother Base in einer Zeremonie verbrannt, in der Emmerich an Snake herantritt und ruft, dass all dies allein Snakes Schuld sei und die Menschen nur wegen ihm tot sind. Er schreit, dass die Soldaten auf Snakes Seite waren und er sie alle zu Asche verbrannt hat, bevor Ocelot ihn sanft wegdrängt. Kurz darauf erfährt Ocelot von dem radioaktiven Röntgenstrahler, der den neuen Parasitenausbruch verursacht hat, und verhört Emmerich. Emmerich bezeichnet die Vorwürfe als weit hergeholt aber Ocelot erkennt sehr schnell, dass Emmerich es getan hat um zu Cipher zurückkehren zu können. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt offenbart Miller, dass sämtliche Kommunikation auf Mother Base überwacht wird und sie daher Beweise haben, dass Emmerich mit Cipher in Kontakt stand und eine Abmachung mit ihnen eingegangen ist. Sofort wird ein Tribunal einberufen, wo Ocelot den anwesenden Soldaten offenbart, dass Emmerich vor neun Jahren als Komplize an dem Angriff auf Mother Base beteiligt war und nun auch noch durch seine Experimente für den Tod weiterer Kameraden verantwortlich ist. Er wirft Emmerich zudem vor, Strangelove ermordet zu haben aber Emmerich, der mit gefesselten Händen in der Mitte des Raums kniet, streitet panisch sämtliche Vorwürfe ab. Er behauptet erneut, dass die Inspektion nur helfen sollte und behauptet, genau so viel geopfert zu haben, wie alle anderen. In diesem Moment aktiviert Miller aber den K.I.-Kern, aus dem die Aufnahmen von Strangeloves letzten Momenten ertönt in der Strangelove Huey aus dem Kern heraus anfleht, ihn herauszulassen. Miller wirft Emmerich nun vor, Strangelove ermordet zu haben nachdem sie verhindert hat, dass er ihren Sohn für ihre Experimente benutzte. Huey ruft, dass Strangelove Selbstmord begangen hat und fügt an dass - selbst wenn er sie getötet hätte - Miller kein Recht hätte, ihn dafür zu verurteilen. Obwohl Emmerich weiterhin lügt und seine Unschuld betont, bezeichnet Miller ihn als schuldig und verurteilt ihn. Dies führt dazu, dass die anwesenden Soldaten wütend und laut Emmerichs Tod fordern. Snake allerdings gibt den Befehl, eins der Rettungsboote startklar zu machen und behauptet, dass Emmerich nie wirklich einer von ihnen gewesen ist und dass sie ihn daher auch nicht richten werden. Er verbannt Emmerich daher lediglich von Mother Base und gibt ihm Rationen an Essen und Wasser mit, die ihm erlauben das Festland zu erreichen. Als das Boot mit Emmerich zu Wasser gelassen wird, schreit Emmerich dass er unschuldig ist und die anderen die Mörder sind. Er schreit, dass Snake derjenige sein sollte, der in dem Boot sitzt und schreit, dass er sie alle nur retten wollte. Als das Boot im Wasser aufkommt, erweist es sich als zu schwer und Emmerich ist gezwungen, sein Exoskelett von Bord zu werfen, so dass das Boot nicht sinkt. Restliches Leben Emmerich erreicht das Festland, wo er irgendwann Julie Danzinger heiratet und mit ihr eine Tochter, Emma, zeugt. 1997 später beginnt sein Sohn Hal eine Affäre mit Julie, woraufhin Emmerich vor Verzweiflung Selbstmord begehen will. Er ertränkt sich im Pool der Familie und nimmt dabei fast seine Tochter mit, die zwar gerettet werden kann, seitdem aber eine schlimme Wasserphobie hat. Galerie HueyGerollt.png|Coldman stößt Huey ColdmanStößtHuey.png|Huey stürzt die Treppe herunter HueyIntro.png|Hueys Intro Snake PW HueyGespräch.png|Huey spricht mit Snake EmmerichMitStrangelove.png|Huey mit Strangelove EmmerichFällt.png|Emmerich stürzt die Treppe herab EmmerichKapuzeImHeli.png|Emmerich wird per Helikopter extrahiert EmmerichTasse.png|Emmerich bei den Diamond Dogs EmmerichFliegtMit.png|Emmerich auf dem Weg nach Afghanistan EmmerichStreitetAb.png|Emmerich streitet sämtliche Vorwürfe ab EmmerichVerbannt.png|Emmerich wird von Mother Base verbannt Navigation en:Huey Emmerich Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke